


Your Guardian Angel

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Like, Other, angels gotta go through certain steps to become a soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something that my brain farted out one day. There will be more, once I get around the writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be added as its updated

“Castiel, please step forward.” Naomi’s voice cut through the air, and a young angel with raven black wings took a few steps forward before kneeling in front of Naomi.

“Castiel, by caring for fledglings in the nursery you have completed another step in your training to becoming a full-fledged soldier. Do you pledge to protect God and serve heaven?”

“I do.”

“Then you will move onto the next stage of training. In this stage you will be assigned a human to look after, to protect them. Or as humans say, to be their guardian angel. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?”

“I am.” As Castiel spoke, heaven vanished from around them, and he was standing next to Naomi in a room bustling with activity. On a bed lay a women who was screaming, a man was holding her hand and a doctor was talking. Both Naomi and Castiel averted their gazes until a new cry mingled with the others. A small bundle was presented to the mother, who looked tired, but mostly relieved and joyful as she cradled the newborn in her arms. The father looked on utterly speechless, and Castiel found himself mirroring the father’s expression of amazement.

“Castiel, you are tasked with looking after the child, __________. It is your job to ensure she makes it to adulthood and fulfills her destiny. Can we entrust you with this mission?”

“Yes,” he breathed, as he watched the new family. Than the scene was gone and he was back in heaven, standing before a crowd of his peers.

“Excellent. You next step begins now. Best of luck.”


End file.
